This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Exhaust ports may direct exhaust gases from the cylinders to an exhaust system. Exhaust gases may be utilized to power auxiliary engine components such as turbines.